Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a guide for a tool and, more particularly, to a guide for steadying the path of a tool while enabling a compressive force to be applied to a workpiece on both sides of the path of the tool.
Many materials, such as, fiberglass thermal insulation, fiber batting, and foam materials, comprise sheets or batts of loosely amalgamated fibers or a matrix of relatively fragile cells. Typically, these materials are cut to size using a knife or other hand-held tool. However, the thickness of the sheet of material may be substantially greater than the length of the cutting element or blade of the tool. Further, the fragility of the sheet of material often makes it difficult to obtain a clean cut and avoid pulling material out of the sheet. The most effective method of cutting this type of material comprises compressing the material while repeatedly drawing a cutting tool across the workpiece. Compressing the material reduces the thickness of the workpiece and consolidates the fragile material reducing tear out to produce a cleaner cut.
Referring to FIG. 1, typically, a person desiring to cut sheet or workpiece of compressible material places a straightedge 20 on the upper surface 22 of the workpiece 24 at one side of the desired cutting path. Pressure applied to the straightedge with one hand compresses the material while the second hand draws the knife or other cutting tool 26 along the side of the straightedge to cut the material. Even when the material is compressed, several passes with the cutting tool 26 may be required to cut completely through the workpiece 24. When the tool 26 severs the material of the workpiece 24, the portion of the material on the side of the cut opposite the straightedge 20 is substantially free to expand toward its uncompressed state. If it is necessary to repeat drawing the tool 26 across the workpiece 24, the expanded material adjacent to the cutting path can interfere with the user""s hand and the cutting tool 26. In addition to making it difficult to repeat the cutting action, the expanded material 28 can make it difficult to keep the cutting tool against the straightedge producing an uneven edge and often causing the fragile material to be torn from the workpiece.
What is desired, therefore, is a device to steady the path of the cutting tool and facilitate the application of force to compress the workpiece on both sides of the cut until the material is completely severed, even if several passes of the tool are required.